No Kangae
by ThunderScythe
Summary: Smut. Sticky. Drill BoyxEveryone When Drill Boy gets an upgrade, specific changes are made that are picked up by someone close by...
1. Chapter 1

"There all finished," Mr. Toudou said as he shut the paneling to Drill Boy's helm. The orange bot's optics lit up and he sat up, looking back down at the man. "The programs will come on in a slow succession so you don't get overwhelmed but it shouldn't be too much for you and you should be feeling even better at the end than you do now."

"Okay! Thank you Mr. Toudou!" Drill Boy said and got up.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you not to do anything too strenuous for too long. If you're going to go play soccer don't do it for more than an hour or two, you hear?"

"Yeah, soccer!" Drill Boy squealed as if he didn't even hear anything other than the word and ran out the room.

Mr. Toudou sighed and covered a part of his face with his hand. "Good thing the new programs will mature him at least by a little…"

"Soccer! Soccer! Yeah!" Drill Boy yelled as he ran into the Decker Room, making McCrane look up from his work and frown slightly.

"Drill Boy why don't you go outside and blow some steam then?" The blue mech said, causing Power Joe and Dumpson to nod vigorously.

Drill Boy put his hands and his hips, leaning forward a bit. "You three are just jealous that I got new programming!"

"Oh yeah we're so jealous," Power Joe muttered, making Dumpson snicker quietly.

"Now I'll be even better at soccer!" Drill Boy grinned wide, envisioning himself winning a tournament and he started laughing.

"That's wonderful Drill Boy now why don't you go outside?" McCrane said.

"Get the biggest trophy ever! Yay!" Drill Boy threw up his arms and ran out the door, making the other three sigh with relief. At least he hadn't-

"Gah!" Dumpson's head was forced to the side as a soccer ball bounced off it.

"Drill Boy!"

"Shoot!" Drill boy kicked the ball and it flew into the net, bouncing off the ground as it came back to him and he moved forward only a little to kick it again, this time with more force so it would bounce back with a longer distance.

He had been playing for a while and his cooling vents were running to help cool himself down. He loved the feel of his systems pulsing at a faster rate and how his senses were just piqued more than normal. He could feel the feel the changes to his processors in the back of his scanners but he wasn't exactly able to detect the details, not really caring about them so he didn't pry.

Deciding to take a short break, he picked up his ball and cleaned it up the best he could before tucking it under his arm, moving to the shade of the trees to block out the sun from his warm frame. Settling himself under a few trees, he laid down on his back and just looked up at the sky through the branches, sighing.

Shadowmaru had been walking around in his canine form minding his own business and just enjoying the scenery when a strange smell caught his senses. Sniffing the wind that was carrying it curiously, he felt his systems react to it in a strange way he'd never felt them react to before. Before he could ponder over the details he found himself moving towards the source of the smell, wanting to smell it more…intimately.

Peering through the bushes, he saw the field and net that Drill Boy used to practice and wondered what could have caused the strangely sweet smell here- Drill Boy was lounging in the shade off to the side, casually tossing his ball up and down to occupy himself as his systems cooled and Shadowmaru instantly knew that was the source of the scent. Stalking over, he crept up on the mech and shoved his nose sensors to the bot's chest, taking a whiff.

"Hey! Hey!" Drill Boy cried out, grunting when his ball came back down on him and bounced off his head and he had a momentary lapse of sense before he remembered Shadowmaru was smelling him and he shoved at the mecha canine. "Stop!"

Shadowmaru took a step back for the mech to collect himself, amused when the orange mech hurt himself and his systems demanded that he take another smell when he was shoved at. "You smell different from before Drill Boy…did something happen?" He couldn't help himself and ran his nose lightly over the mech's form, trying to find the main source of the smell on the mech.

"I got a new program installed in me!" Drill Boy boasted, looking smug before he shoved at the mech again, "Stop sniffing me! You're so rude!"

Shadowmaru shrugged off the insults like they were dust and moved his nose lower- the smell was lower…lower… "Your aroma is very enticing Drill Boy…" he muttered before he stopped in between the mech's legs and took a deep inhale, form shivering and his vocalizer giving off a deep sound of satisfaction.

"Gah!" Drill Boy grabbed his soccer ball and threw it at Shadowmaru's head, the ninja grunting and looking back at him with confusion-as much confusion as a canine could give- and Drill Boy took the moment to crab walk back to get some distance. "Go sniff something else! I am not a flower!"

Seeing Drill Boy in that position and the smell that was still assaulting his systems made him shape shift into his bipedal mode, his body reacting accordingly without his whim. "Don't be so afraid of me Drill Boy," he purred, crawling over to the mech on all fours slowly. "I mean no harm to you. I am just merely curious about why you are smelling the way you do. You might have caught a virus or something…"

Drill Boy took a cautious move backwards but paused at the last part, "V-virus? Could the new programming Mr. Toudou gave me be accidentally corrupted?" Oh no! That would mean he couldn't be able to win the soccer tournaments! The thought of being laughed at by the other players made him whine and Shadowmaru's optics glistened at that sound.

"Perhaps I should give you a check over, Drill Boy…just to make sure nothing went wrong…you know I have special sensors that help me so maybe I can help you in return." By now he had crawled up to be right in front of the mech and he leaned forward, right in the mech's personal space, and took another deep intake, starting from the mech's crotch plating and dragging it up to his chest, making the orange mech shiver.

"As long as you don't do that anymore; you're starting to act very strange…" Maybe Shadowmaru was the one giving him the virus? Oh no he was spreading it through the air and he could infect the others! He sat up to stand but that only made him bump right into Shadowmaru, who by now couldn't control himself and with the touch of the other mech, made him grab the mech and crush their lips together, bodies scraping against one another with loud squeals.

Drill Boy flailed desperately- he was being given the virus! No! He couldn't be contaminated even further! He tried to move away but when the ninja mech's glossa probed against his lips he gasped, feeling his systems react accordingly and his mouth spread open wide, glossa reaching out tentatively to press back against the other. Shadowmaru groaned and pushed at the mech, making him lay back down into the grass and he moved in between the mech's legs, breaking the kiss to move his face down and shove his nose against the warm piece of armor, his glossa peeking out and probing the metal. Maybe he could get the smell to strengthen?

Drill Boy mewled at the loss of lip contact but when his crotch armor was suddenly given all the attention, he cried out and arched his hips up, optics dimming. Shadowmaru grasped the mech's hips and pushed them back down, his glossa at work passing the seams and pressing against hot cabling and wires, causing the orange mech to wiggle and moan as his other hand moved and thumbed at the other leg's seam, Drill Boy wiggled even more at the sensations and as his systems heated up again but for a completely different reason.

"S-shadowmaru!" Drill Boy squeaked, feeling shocked and unknown pleasure wracking his sensors and before he could stop himself, his paneling slid back and his damp valve was revealed, the scent of his new changes drifting out like an overflowing cup and both mechs could easily smell it now. Shadowmaru, being only bolts away from the piece of armor was viciously assaulted by the aroma and his body went wild in desire, his own crotch plating reacted accordingly when it suddenly got too tight behind it, his aroused spike pushing out.

Both mechs cried out at the sudden release of their components but they couldn't help but take a moment to stare at each other's and the other's very different equipment- equipment neither knew they had.

"This…but…h-how…"

"It seems the developers were so set on making us as human as possible…that they went to the highest standard that they could…"

Curious, Drill Boy reached down and tried to grab Shadowmaru's spike but the mech slapped the hand away. Drill Boy gave a whine but Shadowmaru silenced him quickly with a kiss.

"There will be time for that later, Drill Boy…for now all I am seeking is your delicious aroma…" The ninja mech murmured, leaning over the orange mech.


	2. Chapter 2

The orange mech shivered, staring up at the purple mech. "S-should we be doing this, Shadowmaru? This doesn't look safe…"

Shadowmaru chuckled. "They wouldn't have installed it inside us if they thought it wouldn't be safe for us. Right Drill Boy?"

"I…I guess…"

"Then…" At this, Shadowmaru shoved his nose right under the soccer ball in Drill Boy's chest and gave an enticing whiff, shuddering. "Let's explore."

Drill Boy whined and moaned at the touch to his soccer ball and squirmed, hands coming up to grab the purple mech's arms for stability. Shadowmaru allowed him an lapped at the rim around the soccer ball, taking a delight at his sensitive it was when Drill Boy shivered and squirmed some more.

"Oooh…" Drill Boy whined, bucking his hips when Shadowmaru kissed down and lapped across his hips, his open valve leaking the sweet smelling liquid and the multi changer wasted no time in lapping it up. "S-Shadowmaru!"

The purple mech shuddered at the sounds and the taste of the fluids from the other mech- so divine! His spike twitched and ached for attention and he cautiously reached a hand down to gently run his fingers over it. It twitched and sent wild pleasure up his spine and he almost choked on Drill Boy's fluids. The orange mech tugged on his arms and Shadowmaru allowed himself to be pulled up to be leaning over the mech again and Drill Boy bucked his hips lightly, a lost look on his face.

"I-I think that…that thing you have…it's supposed to go…" he stuttered, confused and embarrassed but _something_ was telling him that Shadowmaru's spike was supposed to be shoved into his valve. _Deep_. "Please S-Shadowmaru…"

The purple mech shuddered and shoved his lips against the mech's own, thrusting his glossa out and forcing the mech to taste himself, Drill Boy squeaking in surprise before moaning and wrapping his arms around the mech to pull him down closer. The mech's legs spread out wide and Shadowmaru easily settled himself between them more comfortably, his spike close to the mech's valve and itching to be shoved in, twitching as if it was trying to move forward to be inside it.

Shadowmaru was a mech to think it over to make sure that it was all accurate but Drill Boy was impulsive and impatient. With a growl, the orange mech grabbed Shadowmaru's still framed shoulders and rolled, careful of their wings, before slamming the mech down into the dirt. He could feel something working away in the back of his processors but he shoved the thought aside and focused more on the shocked and confused ninja below him.

"If you're not going to do anything." Drill Boy muttered, valve sopping and eager for fulfillment, "Then _I_ will."

"D-Drill Boy-?" Shadowmaru was barely able to utter that before the orange mech shifted his hips, pressed forward and eased his valve over the mech's spike.

Shadowmaru cried out at first in shock, the image baffling and somewhat erotic before the sensations crashed into his processors and he cried out in pleasure, shoving his hips up and forcing more of his spike into the mech. Drill Boy screamed and convulsed, pain and pleasure ripping into him as he fully sheathed the mech, having to force his hands down into Shadowmaru's hips to still him from the painful jabs.

It took a moment for the two to reign themselves in finally collect the data and file it accordingly before Shadowmaru gave a testing buck, Drill Boy squeaking and his valve clenching as he pressed right back. The two moaned and before Drill Boy could stop himself, he pulled back, Shadowmaru giving a brief sound of displeasure, before thrusting back down, the two crying out in bliss.

"D-Drill B-Boy…I think you m-might've got something th-there." Shadowmaru gasped as the orange mech rose back up and dropped back down.

Drill Boy was too lost in the pleasure to respond, humping the mech needfully as his new programming took over and demanded attention- pleasurable attention- and Shadowmaru was eager to give it. Shadowmaru gripped the mech's hips and helped him move, thrusting back up when the mech moved down and smirking when Drill Boy gasped loudly and shook. Obviously he must've hit something in there mech.

"A-again!" Drill Boy demanded, shoving himself down hard onto the mech and Shadowmaru was all too eager to respond and repeated his actions, excitement filling him when Drill Boy cried out in raw pleasure.

They kept that up for a few more rounds before Drill Boy suddenly stiffened and his valve _clenched_ down on the purple mech. Shadowmaru gasped at the tightness and thrusted up, watching in fascinating as Drill Boy quivered and moaned loudly. It was then he felt fluid, _lots_ of fluids escape the mech and leak onto their forms. Before he could think it over, Drill Boy slumped on top of the mech and just sat there, fans running and optics offline.

Shadowmaru still felt that tightness in his spike and whined and growled when Drill Boy didn't wake up fast enough. Rolling them back over, he lifted the mech's legs up and started thrusting into the mech, gasping and grunting until he came, splattering his fluids inside the mech. He felt himself shake and then all his energy drained from him and he too slumped over, spent.

Running his hands all over the orange mech's frame, he rumbled pleasantly and took his sweet time lapping up the fluids dripping off their forms until Drill Boy moaned and stirred, optics flickering online.

"S…Shadowmaru? What…" his voice was calm and normal but heavily confused but he paused in his wonderings when he spotted the mech above him, the two still connected at the hips.

Shadowmaru's optics narrowed and his lips quirked up into a smirk. "You were fantastic Drill Boy but I think some practice is needed."

"Soccer?" Drill Boy asked, dumbfounded before it all came back to him and he gasped, "I-I don't know what came over me! I…you…we-!"

"And it was amazing." Shadowmaru purred, leaning down and kissing the mech, glossa teasing the other's slack jawed mouth before rubbing against the glossa nestled inside. Drill Boy squeaked and sheepishly kissed back and Shadowmaru spent a good moment ravishing the mech's mouth before pulling back, nuzzling him. "That new programming…" he stated after a while, "it's to make you more mature, yes?"

Drill Boy mindlessly reached a hand up and petted the mech's helm, the purple ninja nuzzling him more in response. "Y-yeah! Mr. Toudou said it would give me some odd effects but I didn't think…was this…one of the effects?"

Shadowmaru lapped at the mech's neck with a sigh, moving his head so Drill Boy was petting his helm rifts. "Mmhm…we all had that installed within us shortly after coming online…they gave us a brief explanation…and then they left us to it by ourselves… I think the Build Team confided in each other but I…" the mech went silent and Drill Boy paused in the petting to look down at what he could of the mech.

"It's okay, Shadowmaru… I don't need to know. I'm just glad that you were here to help me with it!" Drill Boy said, hugging the mech to his form.

Shadowmaru took the hug for what it was worth and patted the mech on the shoulder. "Yes well…we should go back and clean up before someone sees us…you shouldn't be smelling as bad as you were before now but it'll come back again tomorrow…" he trailed off and Drill Boy took a moment to toss that around in his head before grinning at Shadowmaru.

"Would you…like to play soccer with me tomorrow, Shadowmaru?" He cooed and Shadowmaru smirked, slapping the mech's aft.

"I'd be delighted, Drill Boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Drill Boy squirmed uncomfortably as he stood outside the Deckerd room, nervous and hesitant. He had managed to get away from Shadowmaru in the wash room but he needed to know the correct information from a reliable source: Deckerd. Shadowmaru was shady and Mr. Toudou beater around the bush so Drill Boy figured since Deckerd saw everything through that perhaps he could shine some light on his problem.

He didn't feel that urge now and it worried and relieved him- was he supposed to feel that way? Deckerd would know. Sighing, he moved a shaky hand towards the panel to open the door…

"Drill Boy?" The orange mech jumped and turned around, optics widening when he saw the blue mech staring at him curiously. "It's late…did you forget your security code again?" Deckerd asked as he walked forward and typed in the code, the door sliding open for him.

"N-no Deckerd! I-I came to look for information! Can you help me? Please?"

Deckerd sat down the files he had on his desk after walking in and turned to the mech, Drill Boy having followed him in like a lost puppy. "Sure. Always glad to help a friend. What do you need to know?" He waved Drill Boy in the direction of a chair and the mech shuffled hesitantly.

"Um, well, uh…"

Deckerd chuckled and led him over, taking Duke's seat and pulling it over for the mech. "Don't be shy, Drill Boy, let it out."

Drill Boy allowed himself to be led over and sat down, gulping and shifting. "W-well you know about m-my newt upgrade? Uh…"

Deckerd, who had his full attention on the mech, nodded, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if um…you could um…"

Deckerd found Drill Boy's stuttering cute and chuckled, "If I could…?" he prodded teasingly though took a note on how odd Drill Boy smelled.

"If you could um…h-help relearn more about it! I've heard so many odd and frightening things about it and-"

Deckerd shushed the mech by placing a finger on Drill Boy's lips. "I understand. In fact, I still have the file in my desk. Let's get it out and I'll show you." The blue mech moved his chair back and face his desk more properly as he drew the report out and laid it out on the desk.

Drill Boy stood up for a better look and leaned slightly over the desk to read the report but Deckerd, who had already read the report and knew it from start to finish, instead focused on Drill Boy, not noticing the smell of the mech as much but noticing how much more…curvy he looked. For the first time Deckerd realized how much more mature Drill Boy looked…and he looked good.

"That's weird." Drill Boy said, snapping Deckerd out of his optical search of Drill Boy's form. The orange mech pointed to a paragraph after Deckerd inquired and he frowned, "They added some form of chemical into my systems to make me more…interesting to the others?" I don't understand."

Drill Boy sighed and Deckerd found the sound enticing. His spike stirred and he fidgeted, "Drill Boy." Deckerd cooed, "I think that's there to add more…charm to you. You know how brash you can be sometimes." The blue mech explained and the orange mech whined.

"But…I'm good…I am!"

Deckerd shuddered at the sound and scooted closer to the mech, slowly standing up for a better position to fully view the mech. "Well when you're not it annoys everyone so this will help okay? Just think of it as a good thing."

Drill boy frowned but nodded, pausing before jerking up. "But when Shadowmaru-! He wasn't mad at me…was he?" He didn't remember angering the ninja recently…maybe he held a grudge?

Deckerd shook his head, "It doesn't just work for anger, Drill Boy. If they like you it'll intensify that feeling so when they do get mad they'll remember that feeling of pleasure and forgive you easier."

"Oh…" Drill Boy said, thinking it over, "So what he did to me was a sign of affection?" Drill Boy asked and Deckerd nodded, "Perhaps. What did he do?"

Drill Boy perked up and grinned, "He licked me everywhere and took his long thing from his stomach and stuck it in me and said nice words to me! At first I was confused but it turned out really good. Although he said that my upgrade was a virus and I didn't like that."

Deckerd froze stared with wide optics at the orange mech, "…Oh did he?"

The orange mech nodded, "Yeah! We got all dirty so I had to go clean up before I came to see you. I don't know where he is now though." Drill Boy shrugged, "He said we were playing a special game. I think I won because he got all tired and slumped down."

Deckerd bit back a groan as his spike pressed his panel. He knew he told the Build Team to shield Drill Boy but apparently Shadowmaru broke in and got to the mech when no one else was around. "And this was…after your upgrade?" Deckerd managed, disappointed at the purple mech but now eager to take the orange mech himself.

Drill Boy nodded, "Yep! I had played some soccer and was letting my cooling fans run when he found me. He said I smelled REALLY good." Drill Boy giggled.

Deckerd gulped and took a chance. "Would…would you be willing to play that game…with other mechs?"

Drill Boy grinned wide, "Can I? Is that allowed?"

Deckerd smirked at the mech's excitement and nodded, "You can play it with anyone you want."

Drill boy jumped up and down eagerly and Deckerd almost grabbed him, "Then of course I would! It was amazing!"

Deckerd's spike pulsed hard and he bit his lip, "Would you…play it with me?" Show me how it's done?" He asked and Drill Boy nodded eagerly.

"Sure! Let's do it right now! I don't want the others to see and get jealous." Drill Boy giggled but squeaked when Deckerd grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Perfect." The blue mech growled before shoving their lips together.

Drill Boy made a sound but moaned and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the mech's neck. Deckerd breathed in deep and then he couldn't control himself and rubbed their panels together, Drill Boy squealing and spreading his legs as he gasped.

Deckerd pulled back, engine hot, "How about we explore a bit, hm? I bet Shadowmaru just went right into it, didn't he?" Deckerd panted, trying to control himself.

Drill Boy nodded, "Yeah he kinda did…I wanted to touch his stick but he wouldn't let me."

Deckerd couldn't help it and laughed, "'Spike', Drill Boy. It's called a 'spike'…and you can touch mine if you like…" he pulled his panel free and his spike sprang out.

Drill Boy gave a wondered sound and his mouth parted, Deckerd longing for those lips on his spike.

"Don't be shy, Drill Boy…but be gentle…they're sensitive."

Drill Boy nodded and slowly wrapped his fingers around the mech's spike, Deckerd whispering for him to stroke it and the mech obeyed, pumping it firm yet slow.

"Oh Drill Boy…you're a natural." Deckerd cooed, head thrown back in pleasure.

"I think I like this." Drill Boy grinned and Deckerd grinned back.

"Why don't you try putting it in your mouth? Suckle and don't use your dent."

Drill Boy nodded and dropped down to his knees in front of the mech, the desk hiding a lot of the mech's form, before slowly lapping at the spike's head. It had already started leaking fluid and Deckerd groaned, petting at Drill Boy's helm before softly pressing against it, silently encouraging the orange mech to take in more.

Drill Boy engulfed half, suckling loudly, before taking more in, Deckerd silently amazed by the mech's abilities before he was drowned in pleasure when Drill Boy sucked harder. The orange mech rubbed at the blue mech's legs and his optics dimmed; Deckerd had enough of his processors to take an internal photo before he overloaded hard, spilling himself into the mech's mouth.

Drill Boy tried his best to swallow what he could, the rest dribbling down his chin. He pulled free when he was done and grinned, jumping to his feet, "I win again!"

Deckerd panted and grinned back as he composed himself before focusing on the orange mech. "Now that you've explored me let's explore you, shall we?"

Drill Boy stiffened and leaned back a bit against the desk. "Well…I…"

The blue mech shushed the orange mech softly, licking some of his fluids from the mech's face. "It's okay, Drill Boy. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"O-okay…"

"Here, let me show you. Open up." Deckerd rubbed a thumb against the mech's panel and it fell loose, revealing a slick valve. "This, Drill Boy, is called a 'valve'. Spikes go in valves but other things can go in them as well. Okay?"

Drill Boy nodded and smiled, "Like fingers?"

Deckerd smiled back, "Correct, Drill Boy." The blue mech eased himself behind the mech and teased a finger against the orange mech's valve. Drill Boy shivered and his optics brightened in arousal. "Just lean back against me." Deckerd purred and Drill Boy sighed as he did so, head resting on the mech's shoulder. "Make sure to watch Drill Boy," Deckerd mused, "Watch what I'm doing so you can do it too."

The blue mech teased around the valve once before flicking the sensor nub at the top to make sure Drill Boy was paying attention. The orange mech jumped up with a yelp.

_"H-hai!"_

Chuckling, Deckerd eased a finger in and felt around before adding a second finger and slowly pressing them in flush, Drill boy squirming and wiggling against him before a groan left his lips as it only served to arouse Deckerd more, the mech shifting as his spike hardened back up again in readiness.

"Please Deckerd!" Drill Boy whined and Deckerd blinked, having not noticing that his fingers had been pumping into the mech with a steady rhythm. Fluids were leaking from the younger mech's valve and the blue mech slowly pulled his fingers free, licking one clean before offering the other to the orange mech who eagerly grabbed his wrist and suckled his finger dry.

Deckerd growled and pinned Drill Boy to his form, his lips pressing against the orange mech's audio, "You want me to take you from behind?" he panted and Drill Boy remembered how good it was with Shadowmaru and nodded, stammering. "Y-yes! Please!"

"Shush, Drill Boy." Deckerd cooed, optics glinting as he turned them around, "Don't want to attract attention…" he slammed the mech down on Duke's side of the desk, not daring to wreck his own side with the files on it, watching Drill Boy clutch the desk as he grabbed the mech's hips with a lick of his lips.

His spike teased the entrance and got thoroughly coated in the orange mech's fluids. Drill Boy moaned loudly and bucked his hips back, the head of Deckerd's spike slipping in and that was all he needed before Drill Boy was slammed forward. The orange mech released a cry as he was suddenly filled with the mech's spike but when Deckerd started pounding into him with wild ambition he was lost to the maddening pleasure.

Leaning down, Deckerd whispered in Drill Boy's audio, panting hard as he thrusted, "Listen carefully Drill Boy…you must not tell your brothers of this game, okay? If they find out that you're playing this then they'll lock you up and not let you play it anymore…You understand?"

_"H-Hai…"_

A particularly hard thrust hit Drill Boy's large sensor cluster in the back of his valve and he cried out as Deckerd repeated himself, "You understand, Drill Boy?"

_"Hai!" _His cluster was hit again and again and the orange mech sobbed in pleasure. _"Hai! Hai! Hai!"_ He wailed each time it was hit and soon he was tensing, jerking and spasming in overload.

Deckerd roughly thrusted into him faster and shorter and followed him into overload, slumping against him and they both stood there cooling off. Deckerd nuzzled Drill Boy's neck with a sigh and withdrew after they cooled down, Drill Boy whining but allowing it, standing up straight and leaning against Deckerd slightly for support.

"You have all your answers now?"

Drill Boy nodded and grinned, "I do and don't worry Deckerd! It'll be a complete secret from my brothers!"

Deckerd nodded, "Good. Don't want them spoiling our fun now, do we?"

"Nope!" Drill Boy grinned and Deckerd smiled, kissing the mech's forehead. "Go get cleaned up and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" Drill Boy grinned and skipped back off to the wash, Deckerd sighing and shaking his head before reaching into his desk for a small cleaning kit and cleaning himself up, tidying up the desk before sitting himself down and getting back to work again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Drill Boy did you get a lot of sleep last night?" Dumpson asked as the orange mech for the fifth time didn't respond to an attack and landed flat on his back in the practice field.

"N-no…" Drill Boy responded as he was helped up, groaning from the soreness in his valve. When he woke up it was a pleasant ache but now it was pulsing uncomfortably and he was exhausted from the multiple overloads that both Shadowmaru and Deckerd gave him. "C-can I have the day off?"

Dumpson sighed at his meekness, "I can't make that decision but I'll let yo have a small nap until training is over. How about that?"

Drill Boy grinned sleepily, "Thank you Dumpson!" he mewed before promptly passing out on the bench.

Dumpson merely shook his head and folded his arms across his chest, oblivious of what had happened the night before.

"Duke can you store these for me?" Deckerd asked as he lifted up a small stack of reports.

"Sure Deckerd." The knight replied and took the offered paperwork, standing from his chair and walking off to the filing cabinet nearby.

The blue mech watched the red mech for a second but his view was soon blocked by a purple form taking Duke's chair.

"Can I help you Shadowmaru?" Deckerd asked, focusing on the ninja.

"Yeah." Shadowmaru grunted, staring coldly at the officer mech, "You can do Drill Boy and I a favor and stick to your own bitch." At this he motioned back to the red and white form of Duke with a jabbed thumb in the general direction of the mech. "Drill Boy is _mine_."

"Oh?" Deckerd mused, "I didn't realize you and Drill Boy had a thing going." His optics brightened a bit in good humor, "He certainly doesn't."

"I'll clear that up soon with him but in the meanwhile you keep your grubby little hands off him. Am I clear?" Shadowmaru threatened, twisting his form just enough to show off the pointed stars he had tucked away on his person.

"Crystal." Deckerd said with an even tone. "But if you threaten me again I'll have you locked down in sub-level three for a few days in isolation." He leaned back in his seat to show off his pistol hold mounted on his side, arms folded casually. "Am _I_ clear?"

Shadowmaru snorted and slipped his form from the chair, changing into his canine mode and trotting off. Deckerd watched him go wearily from the corner of his optics.

"You okay, Deckerd?" Duke asked as he sat back down.

Deckerd focused on the other mech and sighed. "Yeah…"

Drill Boy whined as he was poked continuously and he powered his optics online to see Gunmax smirking down at him.

"Hey baby." He cooed in English.

"Let me sleep, Gunmax." Drill Boy whined and rolled over- right off the bench and onto the ground with a startled yelp.

"Elegant." Gunmax grinned and Drill Boy threw a soccer ball at him in spite. "Seriously, c'mon kid. You're done here in the training, Dumpson told me, now I have to teach you to improve your aim but you know I really don't feel like it so let's go back inside, yeah?" He knelt down next to the younger mech and poked him in the shoulder again but Drill Boy just swatted at him.

"If we're done here then go away! Let me sleep." Drill Boy groused and rolled under the bench into the shade.

Gunmax shrugged nonchalantly. "Suit yourself but I was thinking of playing a few games instead." He cooed, having overheard Deckerd telling Duke about Drill Boy and his romp with the mech early that morning.

After a moment, Drill Boy poked his head out. "What kind of games?"

The visored mech leaned down close, "Special games." He purred and Drill Boy's optics widened.

"I…I-!"

Gunmax cupped the mech's face and teased their lips together, Drill Boy whining and licking at the other's lips desperately. He knew he was sore and shouldn't delve into that sort of activity but his body demanded it…craved it and he just couldn't say no.

Their glossa played together for a brief while before Gunmax cooed, "Come out and play baby."

Drill Boy scrambled out and the green mech grabbed him and hoisted him up quickly, sitting him on the bench before straddling the orange mech's hips excitedly. He ground his panel against the other mech's and Drill Boy quickly wrapped his arms around Gunmax's neck as he arched up into the touch with a delicious moan that teased the American bot's audios like feathering touches.

Gunmax pulled their lips apart and grinned victoriously, Drill Boy whining at the lack of touch and rubbed their chests together to compensate. "Now Drill Boy I know you've been using your valve with the other mechs," he chastised and the orange mech wibbled at being scolded gently, "But you have a spike as well and it needs to be put to good use…" the green mech continued before leaning back and slid his panel away to reveal his moistening valve, "On mechs who deserve it."

Gunmax teased his own valve with a finger and moaned shamelessly and Drill Boy could only stare like a deer caught in headlights before nodding quickly, "Uh huh!" He said smartly and clicked his panel away…and paused. "Wh…what do I do though?" His face flushed in embarrassment and his shoulders hunched up in shame.

The green mech patted a cheek affectionately to cheer him up. "Search your processors for a file…it should be there." he nuzzled the mech and licked his other cheek, "Activate it."

Drill Boy powered his optics offline and searched desperately for that file- gasping and squirming as his valve suddenly dried up and his spike sprang forth from his body, pressurized and ready for action. Gunmax watched in fascination before grinning wide.

"Oh…good boy, Drill Boy." The visored mech praised before gripping the newly gained spike and stroking it lovingly, Drill Boy crying out and gasping in surprise and at the new sensations running through him.

Gunmax chuckled as the orange mech moaned and pulled his hand free before the mech could overload, "Okay, okay don't get too ahead of yourself. We-" He was cut off with a gasp when Drill Boy growled at the loss and shoved the green mech down to the ground.

Drill Boy forced Gunmax's legs open and over his shoulders before his spike was shoved into the green mech's valve, Gunmax crying out and moaning heedlessly. "Oh yeah baby! Nice and hard!"

Drill Boy was too far gone in his pleasures to do otherwise and it wasn't too long before both overloaded simultaneously. The orange mech slumped over the green mech exhausted and Gunmax laid there panting, grinning in victory before a shadow loomed over him and his face fell.

Uh-oh.

Green optics accented by a purple helm glared down at him and Gunmax knew he was going to pay dearly.

His last thought was that it had been so worth it.

Drill Boy woke up on his back groggy and sated. It took him a while to realize he was back in his room h shared with McCrane and he bolted upright, remembering Gunmax. He looked down at himself and was relieved to find himself cleaned up and proper.

"Hello Drill Boy." A voice greeted and the orange mech looked over to the the side of the room to see the blue mech sitting on his own berth, polishing his shotgun. "Nice to see you up. You were sleeping for a long time."

Drill Boy searched for an answer. "Well uh- I was b-busy last night and then training…" he said lamely and McCrane looked up briefly at him from his handiwork.

"'Busy'?" he wondered and the orange mech stiffed guiltily. "You need to stop with those late night soccer games. You could hurt someone. You know some humans like to sneak onto the HQ's property."

Drill Boy's slumped in relief and he lowered his head to hide his grin, "Yes McCrane." he sighed.

"We're doing patrol tomorrow so don't do anything tiring tonight." McCrane said as he stored away his weapon and stood up, brushing himself off briefly. "I expect you to be fully charged and ready for anything come the first rays of the sun." he looked at the orange mech and the mech nodded back to the blue mech, determined and that seemed to ease the other mech slightly.

"I'm off to do reports now." McCrane said after a pause of the two just looking at each other. "Stay out of trouble." he said in a flat tone before turning and walking out of the room, the door closing shut behind him.

Drill Boy waited until he couldn't hear the mech's footsteps before falling back onto his berth with a loud sigh and erupted into maniacal laughter. He was so sly!


	5. Chapter 5

It started out with a passing touch, which Drill Boy had waved off as common, seeing how their work room had gotten tight spaced with the addition of the mechs after the Build Team. Shadowmaru and Gunmax had been conveniently been out of the room every time it had happened but Drill Boy hadn't noticed. Deckerd had chuckled to himself at Drill Boy's clueless optics when they landed on Duke's guilty face after a particularly long touch to the mech's wing.

It had stopped for a time after, which Shadowmaru had taken advantage of and put Drill Boy to plenty of use, before it started up again, Duke's passing touches lasting longer and longer until they were very noticeable. Power Joe had thrown a tonfa at Duke when he had stayed too long behind the orange mech running his fingers against Drill Boy's back seam, the weapon bouncing off Duke's helm and the mech bolting like a startled deer.

Drill Boy's new heat programs made it so every touch set his circuits blazing but his childish innocence made the subtle touching no more than a puzzled thought.

"Power Joe why does Duke do that?" Drill Boy asked, curious as the yellow mech retrieved his tonfa.

"'Cuz he's a creep." Power Joe's reply came back snarky, the mech scoffing at the door.

"I can take care of him for you if you like, Drill Boy." Shadowmaru's smooth voice came from his desk, him sharpening a shuriken idly.

"No one's going to do anything." Deckerd's voice came from the main desk near Yuuta's, stern. "I'll talk to him."

"If that doesn't work then I'll shove this up his tailpipe." Power Joe said, holding up his tonfa and waving it about.

Shadowmaru just shrugged, nonchalant before leaning back in his chair, going back to sharpening his weapon. Drill Boy waved it off and went back to work.

A while passed and Duke had stopped, abashed and guilty about the whole thing, Deckerd making him do a public apology in front of everyone to Drill Boy, who said it was no problem and gave the mech a hug. Duke was about to return the hug with eager hands when five sets of optics glared at him. Deckerd had just shook his head with a sigh.

So when the day had ended and Duke had been tugged into a materials closet, he was thoroughly surprised.

"D-D-Duh-Drill Boy?" Duke stammered, shocked, "What's going on?"

Drill Boy grinned a low devilish grin that almost matched the one he made when controlled by Inti and chuckled. "I've been waiting a long while Duke, for you to come to me but you've been so distant. I just had to take matters into my own hands."

Duke gaped, "What are you talking about?"

The orange mech pressed his form tight against Duke's, their helms brushing. "I think you know."

It was then that the aroma of Drill Boy's heat was inhaled by Duke and just like last time, that had startled the whole touching fiasco, Duke's lust kicked into high gear. His optics darkened in lust and he grabbed at Drill Boy, inhaling deeply.

"Oh yes. Thank you, Drill Boy." Duke groaned and Drill Boy purred nipping at the mech's winged helm attachments.

Duke's hands moved, pressing into changing seams and Drill Boy arched, moaning shamelessly and Duke shoved their lips together to quiet him down as if he had just remembered that they were in a hallway closet.

Drill Boy mewled at the kiss, hands exploring Duke's helm and the ambulance shuddered. "You don't know how long I've wanted to just lay you down and explore your body." Duke breathed, voice husky. "But I know you have something bigger in mind, don't you?"

Drill Boy shoved Duke against the wall and rubbed their panels together. "Yes I do."

Duke jerked, his body heating up rapidly. "Anything." He whispered to the younger mech, captured by his presence, "Anything you desire."

Drill Boy grinned, "That's more like it."

The cleaning staff found Duke tied up and thoroughly sated, a stupid grin on his face. Deckerd asked Drill Boy about it but the soccer mech just shrugged and smiled innocently, saying he had no idea but when Deckerd thanked him and turned away, a wicked little gleam burned in Drill Boy's optics.


	6. Chapter 6

Drill Boy whined as he shifted restlessly on his berth, his heated programming driving his sensors to fluctuate and cause massive itching. He tried to get a nap in after a rousing game of soccer but his heated body and programming refused to let him cool. He needed to get that excess energy out someway…

BEEP! BEEP!

His badge called his attention.

"Drill Boy! We need you to come to these coordinates. The others are already in route." Deckerd's image appeared and Drill Boy shot up, eager.

"Roger!"

When he arrived Build Tiger was already on the offensive with Fire J-Decker holding support.

"Drill Boy!" Deckerd's voice came from the combined mech, pulling the enemy robot away from Build Tiger. "Combine! Hurry!" He yelled out as he was shoved aside and the robot leapt at the mech to finish him off when a breeze wafted by, halting all movement.

Drill Boy blinked, curious, as all three robots took in a deep intake and focused their undivided attention on him. Knowing the problem all too well now, Drill Boy took a tentative step back. "Uhh…guys?"

The attacking robot lunged for Drill Boy but Fire J-Decker tackled him, Build Tiger moving in to sweep the orange mech up.

"Drill Boy! Combine!" McCrane's voice cleared their confusion and snapped them all to attention.

"Super Build Tiger!" They all cried as one as their whole team finally merged together. Unfortunately it didn't take long for Drill Boy's… aura to take affect and his heated programming was soon mixed in with all his brothers'.

Super Build Tiger's optics flared at the repressed tension from Drill Boy and when Fire J-Decker caught the new, stronger scent he rammed his sword through the enemy robot's chest before approaching Super Build Tiger, the dying squeals of the mech behind them unheard on suddenly lusted audios.

Super Build Tiger eyed Fire J-Decker wearily, growling softly as Fire J-Decker rumbled, edging closer. Base programming kicked in and the two lunged at each other, Fire J-Decker fighting for dominance and Super Build Tiger just fighting, showing that he wasn't going to just roll over and accept.

The two fought and struggled, growling at each other until Fire J-Decker pinned Super Build Tiger down on an alleviated fallen wall. Super Build Tiger rumbled dangerously but Fire J-Decker flared his wings high, showing that he was in full command, and Super Build Tiger finally submitted to his leaders.

Victorious, Fire J-Decker wasted no time to claim his prize and pawed at Super Build Tiger's paneling, the other mech bucking his hips impatiently. The programming had made the combination of mechs unbearably hot and bothered.

"I know how you are Deckerd." Came McCrane's voice from Super Build Tiger. "This is not the time to delay."

Fire J-Decker chuckled and clicked his own paneling aside, spike jutting out, eager to take it's prize. Super Build Tiger let out a moan and clicked his panel back, valve dripping and eager.

"Then don't let us disappoint you then," Duke's voice teased as Fire J-Decker lifted Super Build Tiger's hips to align their bodies before pressing in rough, shoving his spike inside the other mech.

Super Build Tiger roared and thrashed but Fire J-Decker leaned over him as he pushed himself in completely, pausing and waiting for the bright orange mech to still. Super Build Tiger eventually calmed himself down to shivers and reached out, running his hands up Fire J-Decker's back and across his wings as if he had to reassure himself that the mech that was claiming him was good enough. Even though all the mechs combined into the orange mech knew the two other mechs were more than good enough their programming still drove the base coding and filled the mechs' processors full of primal thoughts.

Fire J-Decker gave Super Build Tiger a small amount of time to recover before slapping the hands on his wings away and pining them up above their owner's helm, Super Build Tiger keening at the loss of contact and the suddenly rough thrusting as Fire J-Decker started their mating, drawing back before thrusting in long and deep into the mech.

Drill Boy voiced out from the pack, wanting more after the thrusting just didn't seem to do the trick but Deckerd and Duke's times with Drill Boy were still fresh in their memory banks and they knew exactly how to please the over excited mech. Lifting an orange leg up to their hip, Fire J-Decker shifted and thrusted in at a different angle. Super Build Tiger automatically shifted to a better position when his leg was lifted but sobbed out in pleasure when the back of his port was slammed into and pleasure flooded all systems.

"More! Please!" No on could identify which mech from Super Build Tiger said it but Fire J-Decker was all to happy to give and it wasn't too long before Super Build Tiger was roaring out in release, Fire J-Decker's matching bellow following shortly after.

The two jerked a little from post overload and Super Build Tiger growled lowly at Fire J-Decker when he stayed in and on top the mech for longer than he wanted but Fire J-Decker rumbled back a warning as he laid there comfortably, recovering. Super Build Tiger gave a snapping thrust indicating that he wanted the mech off but Fire J-Decker answered back with his own daunting thrust and the orange mech was forced to wait a little while longer before the white mech decided he wanted to disconnect.

The smell of heat had gone away by the time they had separated and gathered themselves but they knew it would only be a matter of time before Drill Boy's lusting programming would drive them all mad again and they needed to head back before the humans came to clean up the scene.

Fire J-Decker went to go retrieve his sword as Super Build Tiger glanced back at the slab they had fornicated on and Drill Boy's mind gave a lurch of embarrassment when he saw all their fluids covering it but McCrane surrounded him in his calming and loving presence, Power Joe and Dumpson giving the feeling of grinning widely at their youngest brother.

Fire J-Decker came back before the yellow and red mechs could tease their brother's processor and Drill Boy was thankful for it.

"We need to go." Deckerd's oddly calm voice said from the white winged mech. "I can feel the news vans approaching on my scanners."

With a quick check Super Build Tiger confined it and nodded. "Back to the station then…"

A last parting glance at each other, a brightening of their optics and the two jumped into the sky, thrusters guiding them home.


End file.
